Icarians
Parent Clan: Ventrue Disciplines: Animalism, Constance, Dominate, Resilience 'Bloodline Weakness: Power Hungry' Icarians cannot gain Willpower from their Mask or Dirge. They gain their Willpower from progressing in or fulfilling their long-term Aspirations. They cannot spend Downtime to regain Willpower. 'Bloodline Gift: Mental Reserves' May convert Vitae to Willpower at a rate of 2 Vitae to 1 Willpower. This conversion is a reflexive action and can only be used when all of the Willpower is depleted. Only 1 Willpower can be gained per turn and must be spent before the gift can be used again. 'Discipline: Constance' Constance, like Celerity and Resilience, has persistent effects and active effects. Constance modifies Resolve and increases a character's mental resilience. Cost: None or 1 Vitae per effect Dice Pool: None Action: None (for persistent effects) or Reflexive (for active effects) Duration: Permanent (for persistent effects) or one action (for active effects) 'Persistent' Add dots in Constance to Resolve. This increases a character's Willpower beyond normal limits. 'Active' Active effects allow a character to defy supernatural powers that attempt to control the character's will. These powers include Dominate, Majesty, and Nightmare, but do not include Obfuscate, as that discipline does not affect a character's will. Spend 1 Vitae for one of the following effects: *Constance acts as mental “armor”. Subtract dots in Constance from successes on attempts to use supernatural powers to influence the character. *Downgrade the level of success achieved by one level, from an Exceptional Success to a Success, or from a Failure to a Dramatic Failure. A Success cannot be downgraded to a Failure. 'Devotions: Holy Mandate' 'Xanatos Gambit' Constance • 1XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: – Failure is not in an Icarian's vocabulary. A defeat is called a “temporary setback” or a “strategic withdrawal” or “losing the battle but winning the war”. Icarians play the long game. When an Icarian suffers a failure (as defined by the character:—a failed roll, failing to protect loved one, failure to become Prince, etc), he may spend a Willpower to take a positive Condition. Failure only bolsters an Icarian's will, renewing his desire to win. When faced with another challenging situation, they can resolve the Condition, gaining a bonus to their roll. The Conditions that can be chosen are: Steadfast (failure becomes a single success), Inspired (exceptional success only requires 3 successes, gain WP), Informed (+3 to mental roll), Lucky (9-again or 8-again), Connected (+2 to social roll). ''' 'Tis But A Scratch' ''Constance ••• Resilience ••• 3XP Cost: 1 or 2 Willpower Duration: A scene Ignore wound penalties for a scene if the character is pursuing an Aspiration. When an Icarian is pursuing her goal, nothing stands in her way. If a character believes that her actions in a scene will help her achieve an Aspiration, she can spend 1 Willpower to power through the pain, ignoring wound penalties in rolls to perform said actions. The character must spend 2 Willpower to ignore wound penalties from fire or other acquired Bane. Damage from sunlight cannot be ignored. 'Last Stand' Constance ••••• Resilience ••••• 5XP Cost: All Willpower Duration: A turn An Icarian can remain standing through sheer willpower alone. When a character would otherwise suffer torpor or final death, she can spend all of her Willpower (minimum 1 Willpower) to stave off her end for a turn. She can use that turn to perform an instant action and any number of reflexive actions, such as combat, or healing. If the Icarian manages to heal her last health box of damage, she can avoid falling into torpor. Otherwise, she will fall into torpor or final death when the turn is over. This devotion depletes ALL of the Willpower reserves of the character. The character will not be able to use Willpower during Last Stand or thereafter, until she regains them through the usual means. The character cannot regain Willpower during the turn that Last Stand is active. Category:Ventrue Bloodlines